Iku Nagae/RicePigeon's version
Reprising her role as a herald to bring news of the author's upcoming Full Game project, RicePigeon's take on the oarfish messenger sports a wide variety of mid to long range moves to keep the opponent at bay. With a long range anti-air grab, tracking projectiles, a projectile reflector, and a dodge that would make even John Travolta proud, approaching this Iku will make her opponent feel like they were sick with a fever this Saturday night. ) |Image = File:RPIku-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Iku is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Dragonfish, the Able Swimmer. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Iku chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Iku to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Iku to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Iku chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Iku chooses. When using Type-A, Iku's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Iku is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Iku can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Iku's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Iku can also perform "Divine Punishment of the Dragon God", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Iku can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Iku's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Iku with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Iku can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Divine Punishment of the Dragon God" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Iku can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Iku performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Iku can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Iku can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Iku can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Divine Punishment of the Dragon God" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. True to her source game, Iku sports a wide variety of hard-hitting mid to long range moves designed primarily for zoning and keepaway, with the most notable of these tools being Thorn Sign "Thundercloud Stickleback"; while this move costs Power, it effectively turns Iku herself into a walking projectile for a limited time, making her not only difficult to approach, but also improves her offense by allowing her to perform juggles that were not otherwise possible. Electrostatic Guided Missile and Lightning Fish "Swimming Thunder Shot" both provide Iku with projectiles that are difficult for the opponent to jump over due to their tracking properties. Dragon God's Wrath can be used both defensively and offensively, as Iku can move around before the move strikes, but will disappear if she is hit. Smite of the Goddess is an anti-air grab that whiffs against grounded opponents, but makes jumping in against Iku extremely difficult due to it's enormously long horizontal range. Veils Like Wind is a melee attack that serves different purposes depending on which version is used; the and versions will both reflect incoming projectiles, while the version will nullify incoming projectiles while simultaneously granting Iku a significant amount of Power, thus making it useful as a tool for building Power to continuously use Thorn Sign "Thundercloud Stickleback". Iku's major drawback is her slow movement speed, but she is able to partially circumvent this with Dragonfish, the Able Swimmer, which acts as a dodge roll for not only avoiding non-throw attacks, but also for crossing up an opponent; this can be used to easily escape the stage corners, or for offensive mix-ups. While Iku does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Button press determines distance traveled|}} | Does not hit grounded opponents|}} | [ ]: |}} | Button press determines placement Disappears if Iku is hit|}} | version: , gains 10% Spirit and versions: |}} 'Hypers' | Surrounds Iku for 8 seconds Disappears if Iku is hit Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | after 1st hit Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Iku to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} | [ ] / [ ] to change direction|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "True Master Spark" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPIkupal7.png|1,7 (Iku Nagae's Scarlet Weather Rhapsody colors) |File:RPIkupal8.png|1,8 (Tenshi Hinanawi's colors) |File:RPIkupal9.png|1,9 ( 's colors) |File:RPIkupal10.png|1,10 |File:RPIkupal11.png|1,11 (Kung Lao's colors) |File:RPIkupal12.png|1,12 (Blanka's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}